Ancla
by Schala S
Summary: Misa Amane se había enamorado de Light Yagami, de Kira, sin saber que conformarse con la mentira sería su sentencia de muerte. O sabiéndolo, en realidad. ¿Entonces, qué...? One shot! Light x Misa


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Death Note_ pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

 **ANCLA**

* * *

—una necesidad—

* * *

El amor es misterioso y puede surgir de la mismísima nada, aun cuando los motivos brillen en el cielo. Surge de la admiración, del respeto, de la lujuria, de la dependencia, de la obsesión. También, surge de la pureza, de la gratitud.

En ella, así surgió; la flecha del amor señaló al hombre cuya fecha de muerte no podía vislumbrar. La flecha se clavó en él, hasta el centro de él, pero nada de él pudo brotar en respuesta.

Light Yagami jamás la amó.

Amaba a Kira, pues Kira había vengado la muerte de sus padres con su Inmaculada Justicia; no pudo evitar amarlo más al saber que Light era él. Light: apuesto, inteligente, alumno destacado, ganador de torneos de tenis. Light Yagami era el novio que cualquier chica podía desear, y era Kira, y era _suyo_.

Lo buscó, se lo dijo:

—Moriré por ti si es necesario.

Todo se lo dijo, demasiado prometió enceguecida, sin ver nada aun cuando, con los ojos de _shinigami_ , demasiado pudiera ver, y pensando que su fidelidad aseguraría la conquista, no. Nunca.

Se dejó usar, se entregó a Light para que él hiciera con ella a su gusto y voluntad. Por un tiempo, nada más que un beso que ella había sentido perfecto y que él había dado por otra clase de motivos fue lo único que Misa pudo obtener de él. Y los gritos, y los desplantes, y la mierda.

El desprecio que ella, enceguecida, convertía en amor.

No se resignó, sin embargo: iba a estar junto a él contra todo y todos; iba a ayudarlo en su misión de impartir Justicia. Hasta que los atraparon y Rem se ocupó de que ella renunciara, hasta que ella lo olvidó todo, al igual que él.

En la nueva ignorancia, ella siguió esforzándose, siguió atesorando cada mirada, contacto, momento que pudiera recibir de él. Más de una vez, en aquellos tiempos de Light y L encadenados, había intentado establecer un vínculo más sentido, profundo, pero no hubo ni una manera de lograrlo: él era inaccesible a ella.

Hasta que los recuerdos retornaron.

Misa Amane: se condenó. Renunció no a la Death Note, no a Light Yagami, sino a sí misma, a su capacidad de elegir. Al tener la Death Note en su poder y comenzar a matar nuevamente, sin más L que pudiera oponérseles, escribió sin saberlo el acta de su propia muerte, su nombre plasmado en la hoja sin que ella lo viese: una vez al lado de Light definitivamente, él la utilizaría siempre a su provecho; Light, al verla como una herramienta mas no como una persona, no necesitaba la Death Note para matarla.

Sólo necesitaba apartarla.

Confinarla.

Ignorarla.

Dejarla.

Misa Amane lo entendió demasiado tarde, por supuesto, pues a todo portador del cuaderno de la muerte la condena le llegaba tarde o temprano, de una manera o de otra, y en ella se había manifestado así, al quitarle al motivo de su existir. El día en que supo que Light Yagami había muerto.

Mogi la abrazó y no supo qué decir; Matsuda, Ide, Aizawa observaban a lo lejos, desde la puerta del cuarto en el hotel Taito. No había palabras que la consolaran, no había nada realmente bueno por decir; había lástima, en ellos, en todos, en los ojos que habían visto durante años cómo Light-Kira la había utilizado. ¡Y ella sobraba, en todo! Y ella había sobrado en el final. Y ella nada recordaba y no había pruebas en su contra.

Sin Light, o Kira, o segundo L, no había nada.

No lo habrá.

Lloró cuanto pudo, hasta desgarrarse, hasta la locura. En la cama de hotel, gritando el dolor que por dentro parecía quemarla, se recordó sintiéndose invadida por él. Light era, descubrió al empezar a vivir con él, una suerte de virus que la invadía, y la invadía, y la invadía sin piedad; en lo íntimo, así era, el virus que la convencía de que el desprecio era amor y que no le permitía escapar. Al final, desnudo y asfixiado por el placer que extraía de ella y que, así como la flecha, jamás retribuiría, nada más que «te amo», nada más que «serás la reina del Nuevo Mundo» le podía dar. Y ella, tonta ella que podía sentirse feliz por el simple hecho de saberlo _suyo_ aun cuando no lo fuera jamás, agradecía.

Tonta.

Jealous, Rem, Light, todos: nadie jamás le había dejado elegir. Algunos la habían salvado, el resto la habían usado, y sin más Nuevo Mundo ni Kira nada, más que la muerte, le tocaba _vivir_. Por eso se puso el vestido más bello y se maquilló de la manera más detallada, porque todo, de allí en más, sería _su_ decisión.

 _Suya_.

Ante el vacío y sin más nada por hacer, con los ojos tan vacíos como el panorama por causa de la muerte que ya hacía años había decidido reconocer, Misa lloró por última vez a su Light, _suyo_ , siempre _suyo_ aunque solo la nada, y no un reencuentro, fuera posible anhelar en el más allá. Lo lloró recordándolo, el virus que la invadía, la Justicia que le prometía, las mentiras disfrazadas de besos, las promesas jamás cumplidas.

¡Tonta!, se dijo que era una tonta, que todo era mentira, un decorativo como el vestido, el maquillaje. Una maldita mentira que solita se había creído.

Todos habían elegido por ella. Nadie había confiado en su propia decisión.

Nadie la había salvado.

Jamás.

—Tonta…

¡Pues era ella quien debía salvarse! ¡Sí, ella! Era ella quien su propia felicidad debía asegurarse. No conformarse con un virus, un susurro, un beso y una flecha unilateral. No conformarse con ser útil a la causa y la marioneta a utilizar. No conformarse con ser la reina del Nuevo Mundo, una reina de cartón, una mentira disfrazada de manipulación.

Ella debía salvarse, no anclarse mediante una flecha a quien a la perdición la conduciría.

Bien: esta sería su decisión. _Suya_. Esta sería _su_ salvación. Ella había decidido el inicio, lanzar la flecha y entregarse sin más; ella decidiría el final. Al lanzarse, el final.

Desanclar.

Partir.

Morir, de verdad.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota final**_

* * *

 _¡Hola! Hacía nueve años que no escribía un fic de una serie que no fuera aquella de la cual siempre escribo, pero volver a ver_ Death Note _recientemente me prendió la lámpara. ¡Ojalá sea una lectura digna de Uds.!_

 _Quise sentir a Misa, por eso escribí esto. Con errores y todo, le tengo aprecio. Quise describir la muerte que me hubiera encantado para ella, que la muerte fuera esa decisión que ella podía tomar por sí misma de una maldita vez. Y sí, sé que la muerte nunca es una decisión justa, no para con nosotros mismos, pero pensando en ella creo que, por desgracia, no había manera de que fuera diferente._

 _Ay, Misa…_

 ** _¡Mil gracias por leer! ¡De corazón!_**

 _Nos leemos pronto._

* * *

 _Death Note_ © Tsugumi Ōba  & Takeshi Obata


End file.
